I Remember
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Hanya sebuah ff singkat Taoris/KrisTao/ Aku mencintaimu.Tak cukupkah dengan semua perasaan ini.Tak bisakah kau merasakan betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu dibandingkan apa pun di dunia ini.I Remember That I Can't Life Without You


I Remember

.

** A TAoris/KrisTao Fict**

**Disc: Mizu cuma pemilik ini fict bukan cast di dalamnya**

**Warning: Angst n Deathchara, plotless**

.

Aku mencintaimu.

Tak cukupkah dengan semua perasaan ini.

Tak bisakah kau merasakan betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu dibandingkan apa pun di dunia ini.

Bahkan aku bisa menukarkan jiwaku dengan iblis kalau kau menginginkannya.

Namun mengapa kau begitu mudah membuangku seakan semua apa yang kuberikan bukanlah sebuah apa-apa untukmu.

Apa kau tahu berapa besar cinta yang kupunya untukmu.

Tak cukupkah dengan semua perasaan ini.

Aku mencintaimu.

.

.

.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum kecil menatap puas pada hasil lukisan yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Mengusap peluh di dahinya tak memperdulikan kalau beberapa warna sudah berada di kulit putihnya.

"Akhirnya selesai."

Sebuah perasaan lega merebak di dadanya. Sebuah karya yang sudah lama dijanjikannya. Sebuah janji pada seseorang yang sangat berarti dihidupnya.

"Kuharap Kris_-ge_ senang dengan hadiahku."

_Namja_ panda itu mengumpulkan beberapa alat lukisnya yang berantakan di rerumputan. Mengumpulkannya menjadi satu dan memasukkan ke dalam tas kecilnya.

Mengambil sebuah kain putih dan membungkus lukisannya.

Menepuk pelan beberapa noda di pakaiannya yang tentu saja tak akan bisa hilang. Namun ia seakan tak perduli rasa bahagianya melebihi semua ini.

Terduduk sejenak _namja_ yang memiliki nama Tao itu menatap langit yang begitu indah. Biru tanpa awan putih.

Tao tanpa embel-embel apa pun dinamanya. Bahkan ia sudah tak pernah ingat ia memiliki nama keluarga. Sejak ia bisa membuka mata beberapa tahun silam hanya ada nama Tao diingatannya bahkan ia tak berniat menambahkan nama siapa pun di sana.

Terdampar di sebuah pulau di ujung pulau Jepang beberapa tahun silam. Tao tak pernah berniat kembali ke kampung halamannya sejak ia tahu kalau identitasnya berasal dari China. Dengan nama lengkap Huang Zi Tao.

Selama ingatannya tak kembali, Tao hanya menganggap orang-orang yang mengenalnya sebagai orang asing. Hanya ada Tao bukan Huang Zi Tao.

Dengan berlari kecil Tao mengapit lukisannya dengan tangan lainnya memegang tasnya agar tidak jatuh. Tao sudah tak sabar menunjukkan hasil lukisannya pada seseorang yang selama ini berada di sisinya. Menjaganya dan memberikan sebuah rasa aman untuknya.

Mendorong pintu rumah minimalis itu, Tao meletakkan tasnya sembarangan. Bahkan ia melempar sepatunya. Hanya lukisan itu yang masih berada di dekatnya. Bahkan Tao tak menyadari kalau ada sepatu lain yang bukan milik mereka di rumah ini.

_Tak_

Lukisan di tangan Tao terjatuh saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Dua orang pemua yang saling melumat bibir pasangannya.

Tao tak akan mempermasalahkan siapa pun itu bila satu dari sosok itu bukanlah sosok yang sangat dikenalnya bahkan sangat berarti untuknya.

"Kris_-ge_?"

Bisikan lirih Tao bahkan tak bisa mencapai keduanya yang malah semakin intim bahkan mulai meraba tubuh keduanya. Membiarkan sosok seorang Tao meneteskan air mata.

'Kupikir kau mencintaiku selama ini, _Ge_. Inikah akhir dari semua ini?'

Tao berlari keluar dari rumah yang sudah ditempatinya selama lima tahun bersama sosok yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya Kris_-ge_.

Wu Yi Fan atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kris. _Namja_ blasteran China-Kanada yang menemukan Tao di pantai ujung pulau. Seorang peneliti obat-obatan yang mengambil penelitiannya di sebuah desa kecil ini.

Bertemu dengan Kris membuat Tao yang kehilangan hidupnya bisa tersenyum kembali. Bahkan membuat semua perasaan yang sudah menghilang di hatinya muncul kembali dan menorehkan nama Kris sebagai satu-satunya cahaya hidupnya.

Membuat selama ini Tao berpikir kalau Kris juga mencintainya—walau tak pernah sekali pun kalimat itu teruntai padanya.

"Apa aku yang terlalu yakin kau mencintaiku Kris_-ge_ dengan semua perhatianmu padaku?"

Manik gelap itu masih tampak menghujan. Mengingat semua kenangan yang pernah terekam indah di ingatannya.

Bagaimana senyuman Kris padanya.

Sentuhan tangan itu di tubuhnya.

Bahkan bagaimana mereka melewatkan malam yang begitu menggairahkan.

Apa semua itu tak cukup membuat Kris benar-benar membutuhkannya.

Atau ini semua hanya sebuah perasaan semu yang akan menghilang dengan cepatnya.

.

.

.

Kaki langkah Tao akhirnya kembali ke tempat yang mungkin akan merubah hidupnya. Rumah yang sudah ditempatinya lima tahun yang lalu. Mentari yang sudah menghilang tergantikan dengan cahaya rembulan tampak membias bayang Tao.

Berat rasanya saat satu persatu langkahnya tertatih. Berat dengan dengan rasa sakit didadanya.

Tangannya bahkan bergetar saat akan memutar ganggang pintu. Takut kalau sesuatu yang lebih dari apa yang dilihatnya tadi terpampang di sana. Takut kalau apa yang akan dilihatnya nanti malah akan membuat lukanya semakin menganga.

Namun semua yang dilihatnya bukanlah mimpi. Semua bayang semua kebahagiaanya hilang sudah.

Di sana Kris_-ge_ nya sedang tertidur bersama seseorang. _Namja_ tampan lainnya yang memeluk tubuh Kris_-ge_ nya erat.

Dan Tao tidaklah bodoh dengan semua ini. Bahkan ia terlalu familiar dengan apa yang ditangkap semua indera di tubuhnya.

Matanya yang menyaksikan bagaimana rupa keduanya yang diyakininya tak mengenakan apa-apa di balik selimu itu.

Hidungnya yang bisa mencium sesuatu yang menguap dan beredar di udara ini.

Telinganya yang tadi mendengar bagaimana lumatan keduanya yang mendatangkan desahan.

_Namja_ panda itu berjalan ke ruangan tengah meninggalkan pasangan yang baru saja bercinta itu terlelap.

Apa mungkin ini semua sudah berlangsung lama tanpa diketahuinya, mengingat kebiasaan Kris yang sering kali tak pulang akhir-akhir ini. Membuat beberapa kali hubungan mereka mendingin.

Itulah mengapa Tao pergi dari rumah sejak kemarin karena ingin menggambar pelangi di atas laut yang sudah dinantikannya sejak lama. Sebuah lukisan yang akan dihadiahkannya kepada Kris sebagai tanda mereka berbaikan.

Namun hanya ini yang didapatkannya setelah ia menunggu sekian lama.

"Sayangnya aku tak memiliki siapa pun lagi di dunia ini, Kris _ge_." Tao yang sudah kembali dari ruang tengah terduduk di tepi tempat tidur tanpa berniat membuat keduanya terbangun. Walau derit kecil berbunyi saat ia duduk namun tak membangunkan keduanya menandakan betapa keduanya kelelahan.

Mengelus pelan poni pirang milik Kris, Tao menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi sebagian tubuh Kris. Mengecupnya pelan, Tao tersenyum kecil.

"Dan aku tak akan pernah rela melepaskanmu pada siapa pun."

Tao menyalakan pematik di tangannya. Melemparkannya ke udara dan membiarkan pematik itu terjatuh ke lantai.

_Brusshhh_

Segera nyala api tampak menyambar ke udara.

Udara yang menguap tercium bahan bakar. Ternyata Tao sudah menuangkan minyak di sekitar rumah—sesaat ia menghilang di ruang tengah.

Berjalan pelan menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Kris, Tao mendekati seseorang yang berada di sisi berlawanan dengan _gege_ kesayangannya.

"Dan kau juga tak boleh mengambil Kris_-ge_ ku."

_Jleb_

Pisau itu tepat menembus jantung sang _namja_, terbelalak kaget namun _namja_ itu menemui ajalnya dengan segera karena Tao menghunus tepat di dadanya. Bahkan hanya untuk berteriak ia tak bisa.

"Nghh …" Kris yang merasakan tak nyama karena merasakan sesuatu yang masuk ke parunya mencoba membuka mata. Kris terkaget melihat kamarnya yang penuh dengan asap bahkan api yang berkobar.

Mencoba untuk bangun namun Kris tak bisa ada Tao yang duduk di perutnya.

Manik milik Kris melebar saat melihat bagaimana rupa _namja_ yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya. Wajah itu dingin dengan beberapa percikan darah di sana. Membuat wajah Tao terlihat mengerikan.

"A—apa yang terjadi Tao?"

Tao masih diam tak bergerak bahkan berbicara sedikit pun.

"Ayo keluar kita bisa mati—"

"—itu lebih baik _ge_, dari pada kau harus mengkhianati perasaanku."

Kris berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mencerna apa yang terjadi. _Namja_ blonde itu menatap tak percaya pada apa yang berada disampingnya. Sahabat baiknya tewas dengan mata yang membelalak. Dengan sebuah pisau menancap didadanya.

"Jangan katakan kalau ini semua—uhuk."

Asap yang semakin tebal membuat Kris semakin sulit bernapas. Namun Tao sepertinya tak berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Ini semua salahmu, _Ge_. Tak cukupkah dengan semua perasaanku padamu sampai kau mengkhianatiku?"

Kris terdiam. Bukan maksudnya untuk bermain-main dengan _namja_ di depannya ini, hanya saja ia sedikit bosan dengan keadaan pulau ini. Apa lagi dengan Tao yang kadang kala tak bisa membuatnya lebih baik karena usia mereka yang terlalu terpaut jauh—sepuluh tahun.

"Kau tak boleh meninggalkan _ge_. Tak boleh!" teriak Tao histeris. Beribu pikiran buruk menghantuinya bagaimana kalau Kris benar-benar meninggalkannya seorang diri. Tidak ia tak mau itu.

"Tenanglah Tao—"

Kris berusaha menstabilkan napasnya yang semakin tersesak dan membutuhkan pertolongan namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya kalau Tao masih bersikukuh di tubuhnya.

"Tak boleh! Tak boleh! Selamanya kau hanya milikku ge!"

_Jleb_

Dan pisau lainnya sudah menikah dada Kris. _Namja_ blasteran itu tak menyangka kalau seseorang yang dekat dengannya ini bisa segila ini. Matanya melebar melihat untuk terakhir kali bagaimana rupa _namja_ yang menjadi teman hidupnya mengakhiri hidupnya. Tak menyangka kepolosann dan keposesifan Tao dapat memutus napas miliknya.

"Dengan ini kau hanya akan jadi milikku, _Ge._"

Tubuh kecil Tao memeluk Kris yang sudah meregang nyawa dan meninggalkan dunia ini.

Menutup matanya sejenak Tao membiarkan hembusan napas miliknya yang semakin tersendat-sendat karena semakin tebalnya asap. Merasakan untuk terakhir kalinya kehangatan tubuh Kris yang mungkin akan menghilang.

"Seharusnya kau tak mengkhianatiku, Wu Yi Fan. Selamanya kau milikku."

_Brussshhh_

Api semakin besar membakar semuanya bahkan ketiga sosok yang berada di dalamnya. Dengan sepasang _namja_ yang tertidur berpelukan. Membiarkan nyala api menjadi lagu pengiring mereka menuju alam baka.

Api itu juga membakar sebuah lukisan yang berada di ruang tengah. Sebuah lukisan pemandangan laut biru dengan pelangi dan sepasang _namja_ yang tengah berpelukan di atas bukit.

Dengan sebuh tulisan kecil di bawahnya.

"_Happy Anniversary_ KrisTAo."

_I Remember That I Can't Life Without You_

The End

.

.

A/N:

Just fict iseng di tengah wb parah yang malah melanda di tengah updatean ff yang makin menggunung.

Mian buat updatean ff yang bakal telat chingudeul#bow

Ada yang mau nemenin Mizu di fb buat menggalau bareng sambil nyari ide buat mecahin wb ini, add my fb: Sabaku Mizu Akumu

Pai … pai


End file.
